The Whang Clones
The Whang Clones is the sixteenth episode of the twenty-fifth season of Todd & Larry. It aired online on toddandlarry.com/videos on March 22, 2006 and aired on T.V. on March 24, 2006. Summary PART I - Todd and Larry were watching an episode of Cave Creators (a parody of House Hunters) until 089 got a phone call at Larryburg Studios in Larrywood (a parody of Hollywood). The boys get to Larrywood, but Todd accidentaly activates the FLY BUTTON. Later, they arrive at the studio, where a woman was getting cloned. Todd and Larry are later surrounded by the clones, but solved as Todd can jump higher than anyone else. Larry then goes to the vehicle, but their sister Claudia was in the car as well. Later, Todd answers Larry: "The clones are really Whang clones, can carry objects 3,000 times their own weight, run super-fast, fly, and climb skyscrapers." In Downtown Larryburg, the clones attack and affect the citizens of Larryburg, including the clones about to carry the oil truck. On the highway, Todd says, "Suzanne Whang clones in the Financial District. What exit should we take?" Larry takes 7th St., but is not the designated exit he should take. He tries Bush Av., but it goes to the same district, and where the clones are attacking. It is not the designated exit he should take. He finally exits at River Lane, makes a right, and looks for the clones. Claudia says, "No. Don't take the clones!" Trouble. People are running for their lives. The Suzanne Whang clones throw the oil truck directly at the LONA Center (a parody of the AON Center), thus breaking the glass and destroying the whole truck, causing an explosion. Todd says: "The clones are evil, and ARE DESTROYING DOWNTOWN!!!!!!!!!!!" Trouble again. The gang goes up the Larryburg Tower (a parody of the U.S. Bank Tower in Los Angeles) so they don't see the clones. Too late. The clones attack. Todd answers Larry again, saying: "The clones use lasers, like Darth Vader, and karate like Jackie Chan." The two fight in the style of Japanese anime. At the top of the tower, he said: "One clone down, thirteen to go!" The clones head for Disneyland. Todd and Larry will need your help by making the car go super-fast. They arrive at Disneyland. The park guests are running for their lives! Three of the 13 clones throw the real person into the Larryburg Strait via the suspension bridge. The 13th clone is defeated. The twelve clones are going to the airport. Todd and Larry go to the airport. Trouble again. The clones destroy the airport, violate the rules of the guards, and try to blow up a plane by putting a bomb on it and exploding it. The 12th clone is defeated. PART II - The eleven clones go attack the subway. Train 5 of Larryburg Line B is overtaken. Later, the clones kill the passengers. The gang get aboard Train 6 on Larryburg Line B. They could see the clones kill the passengers on Train 5. They couple up Train 6 with Train 5 and get on Train 5. They fight. The 11th clone is defeated. Them and the clones get off the subway. The ten clones go to Larryburg Stadium (a parody of the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum). During the 2006 Larrylympic Games, the clones go underground and place a bomb underneath the stadium. Trouble. Time is running out; the bomb detonates and people die. The 10th clone is defeated because of the bomb. The nine clones go to the beach. At the beach. The clones jump on the water, causing a tsunami. Four of the nine clones are defeated. PART III - The five remaining clones head to the Larryburg Strait. The real person is seen drowning because of the clones. Todd answers Larry again. "If I run super-fast, I'll save her!" Todd can do it! He runs on the streets, and jumps on the suspension bridge. He fights the clones. "POWER UP! HI-YAH! HEE-YAH! YAH! YAH! YAH!" The clones end up drowning. He returns to Larry and Claudia. They activate the FLY BUTTON again. Their car turns into a helicopter (a super-fast one). The three save the woman. Finally, the clones are sent to jail and - THE END. End Credits Todd and Larry are watching an episode of Cave Creators, this time Todd is the host. Goofs *The clones are named the Whang clones, however they were not polite. *Suzanne Whang guest stars on this episode, rather than Kanuka Rhodes. *The subway trains are going the opposite direction. *Actually, this episode uses the Season 29 Larryburg, not the one from Season 3 (aired on September 1982). *The clones are acting like robots. Trivia *First guest star since the second season (aired June 1981) *This is the last episode to feature Vobra the Snake. *In reality, the tsunami would have destroyed the whole city. *This episode aired as part of the Hannah Montana World Premeire Marathon. Above photo The entire Todd and Larry show ensemble, from left to right: T.V.ia, Todd, Larry, Princess Ariel (in mermaid form), Stitch, Squid, Yzma, and all the others. Little Einsteins not shown. TV Gag We are not going to have these guest stars. Pipe banging gag The scene where the clones place the bomb under the stadium. Characters introduced *The Whang Clones *Marrada *Dana Gallery TheWhangClones2.png|Title card for the episode TheWhangClones11.png|Suzanne is about to be killed by the clones. TheWhangClones12.png|Suzanne and Toblue are getting attacked by the clones. Todd and Larry are in the background.